The compound cyclosporine (cyclosporin A) has found wide use since its introduction in the fields of organ transplantation and immunomodulation, and has brought about a significant increase in the success rate for transplantation procedures. Recently, several classes of macrocyclic compounds having potent immunomodulatory activity have been discovered. Okuhara et al., in European Patent Application No. 184,162, published Jun. 11, 1986, disclose a number of macrocyclic compounds isolated from the genus Streptomyces, including the immunosuppressant FK-506, a 23-membered macrocyclic lactone, which was isolated from a strain of S. tsukubaensis. 
Other related natural products, such as FR-900520 and FR-900523, which differ from FK-506 in their alkyl substituent at C-21, have been isolated from S. hygroscopicus yakushimnaensis. Another analog, FR-900525, produced by S. tsukubaensis, differs from FK-506 in the replacement of a pipecolic acid moiety with a proline group. Unsatisfactory side-effects associated with cyclosporine and FK-506 such as nephrotoxicity, have led to a continued search for immunosuppressant compounds having improved efficacy and safety, including an immunosuppressive agent which is effective topically, but ineffective systemically (U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,111).
Rapamycin is a macrocyclic triene antibiotic produced by Streptomyces hygroscopicus, which was found to have antifungal activity, particularly against Candida albicans, both in vitro and in vivo (C. Vezina et al., J. Antibiot. 1975, 28, 721; S. N. Sehgal et al., J. Antibiot. 1975, 28, 727; H. A. Baker et al., J. Antibiot. 1978, 31, 539; U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,992; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,749).

Rapamycin alone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,171) or in combination with picibanil (U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,653) has been shown to have antitumor activity. In 1977, rapamycin was also shown to be effective as an immunosuppressant in the experimental allergic encephalomyelitis model, a model for multiple sclerosis; in the adjuvant arthritis model, a model for rheumatoid arthritis; and was shown to effectively inhibit the formation of IgE-like antibodies (R. Martel et al., Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol., 1977, 55, 48).
The immunosuppressive effects of rapamycin have also been disclosed in FASEB, 1989, 3, 3411 as has its ability to prolong survival time of organ grafts in histoincompatible rodents (R. Morris, Med. Sci. Res., 1989, 17, 877). The ability of rapamycin to inhibit T-cell activation was disclosed by M. Strauch (FASEB, 1989, 3, 3411). These and other biological effects of rapamycin are reviewed in Transplantation Reviews, 1992, 6, 39-87.
Rapamycin has been shown to reduce neointimal proliferation in animal models, and to reduce the rate of restenosis in humans. Evidence has been published showing that rapamycin also exhibits an anti-inflammatory effect, a characteristic which supported its selection as an agent for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis. Because both cell proliferation and inflammation are thought to be causative factors in the formation of restenotic lesions after balloon angioplasty and stent placement, rapamycin and analogs thereof have been proposed for the prevention of restenosis.
Ester and diester derivatives of rapamycin (esterification at positions 31 and 42) have been shown to be useful as antifungal agents (U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,885) and as water soluble prodrugs of rapamycin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,803).
Fermentation and purification of rapamycin and 30-demethoxy rapamycin have been described in the literature (C. Vezina et al. J. Antibiot. (Tokyo), 1975, 28 (10), 721; S. N. Sehgal et al., J. Antibiot. (Tokyo), 1975, 28(10), 727; 1983, 36(4), 351; N. L. Pavia et al., J. Natural Products, 1991, 54(1), 167-177).
Numerous chemical modifications of rapamycin have been attempted. These include the preparation of ester and diester derivatives of rapamycin (WO 92/05179), 27-oximes of rapamycin (EP0 467606); 42-oxo analog of rapamycin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,262); bicyclic rapamycins (U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,725); rapamycin dimers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,727); silyl ethers of rapamycin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,842); and arylsulfonates and sulfamates (U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,203). Rapamycin was recently synthesized in its naturally occurring enantiomeric form (K. C. Nicolaou et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1993, 115, 4419-4420; S. L. Schreiber, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1993, 115, 7906-7907; S. J. Danishefsky, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1993, 115, 9345-9346.
It has been known that rapamycin, like FK-506, binds to FKBP-12 (Siekierka, J. J.; Hung, S. H. Y.; Poe, M.; Lin, C. S.; Sigal, N. H. Nature, 1989, 341, 755-757; Harding, M. W.; Galat, A.; Uehling, D. E.; Schreiber, S. L. Nature 1989, 341, 758-760; Dumont, F. J.; Melino, M. R.; Staruch, M. J.; Koprak, S. L.; Fischer, P. A.; Sigal, N. H. J. Immunol. 1990, 144, 1418-1424; Bierer, B. E.; Schreiber, S. L.; Burakoff, S. J. Eur. J. Immunol. 1991, 21, 439-445; Fretz, H.; Albers, M. W.; Galat, A.; Standaert, R. F.; Lane, W. S.; Burakoff, S. J.; Bierer, B. E.; Schreiber, S. L. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1991, 113, 1409-1411). Recently it has been discovered that the rapamycin/FKBP-12 complex binds to yet another protein, which is distinct from calcineurin, the protein that the FK-506/FKBP-12 complex inhibits (Brown, E. J.; Albers, M. W.; Shin, T. B.; Ichikawa, K.; Keith, C. T.; Lane, W. S.; Schreiber, S. L. Nature 1994, 369, 756-758; Sabatini, D. M.; Erdjument-Bromage, H.; Lui, M.; Tempest, P.; Snyder, S. H. Cell, 1994, 78, 35-43).
Percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) was developed by Andreas Gruntzig in the 1970's. The first canine coronary dilation was performed on Sep. 24, 1975; studies showing the use of PTCA were presented at the annual meetings of the American Heart Association the following year. Shortly thereafter, the first human patient was studied in Zurich, Switzerland, followed by the first American human patients in San Francisco and New York. While this procedure changed the practice of interventional cardiology with respect to treatment of patients with obstructive coronary artery disease, the procedure did not provide long-term solutions. Patients received only temporary abatement of the chest pain associated with vascular occlusion; repeat procedures were often necessary. It was determined that the existence of restenotic lesions severely limited the usefulness of the new procedure. In the late 1980's, stents were introduced to maintain vessel patency after angioplasty. Stenting is involved in 90% of angioplasty performed today. Before the introduction of stents, the rate of restenosis ranged from 30% to 50% of the patients who were treated with balloon angioplasty. The recurrence rate after dilatation of in-stent restenosis may be as high as 70% in selected patient subsets, while the angiographic restenosis rate in de novo stent placement is about 20%. Placement of the stent reduced the restenosis rate to 15% to 20%. This percentage likely represents the best results obtainable with purely mechanical stenting. The restenotic lesion is caused primarily by neointimal hyperplasia, which is distinctly different from atherosclerotic disease both in time-course and in histopathologic appearance. Restenosis is a healing process of damaged coronary arterial walls, with neointimal tissue impinging significantly on the vessel lumen. Vascular brachytherapy appears to be efficacious against in-stent restenotic lesions. Radiation, however, has limitations of practicality and expense, and lingering questions about safety and durability.
Accordingly, it is desired to reduce the rate of restenosis by at least 50% of its current level. It is for this reason that a major effort is underway by the interventional device community to fabricate and evaluate drug-eluting stents. Such devices could have many advantages if they were successful, principally since such systems would need no auxiliary therapies, either in the form of periprocedural techniques or chronic oral pharmacotherapy.
In surgical or other related invasive medicinal procedures, the insertion of a medical device having an interventional component including stent devices in blood vessels, urinary tracts or other difficult to access places for the purpose of preventing restenosis, providing vessel or lumen wall support or reinforcement and for other therapeutic or restorative functions has become a common form of long-term treatment. Typically, such interventional components are applied to a location of interest utilizing a vascular catheter, or similar transluminal device, to carry the stent to the location of interest where it is thereafter released to expand or be expanded in situ. These devices are generally designed as permanent implants which may become incorporated in the vascular or other tissue that they contact at implantation.
Implanted interventional components including stents have also been used to carry medicinal agents, such as thrombolytic agents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,952 to Froix discloses a thermal memoried expanding plastic stent device that can be formulated to carry a medicinal agent by utilizing the material of the stent itself as an inert polymeric drug carrier. Drug elution rates from a drug-loaded coating containing a hydrophilic (or lipophobic) drug are usually very fast initially when the coated device contacts body fluid or blood. Thus, an ongoing problem for drug delivery stents is achieving therapeutic drug concentrations at a target site within the body with minimal losses and systemic side effects. One technique to reduce the so-called burst effect is to add a membrane containing porosigen over the coating layer containing the biologically active material, as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,605,696 and 5,447,724. Polymers are also used on stents as drug release coatings, as taught for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,692. U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,305 describes elastomer coated implants in which the elastomer overcoat to control release of biologically active agent from an undercoat applied to a stent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,411 discloses a porous polymer on a stent to control the administration of a drug. WO 0187372 describes a stent coated with a polymer loaded with a combination of drugs, including rapamycin and dexamethasone. Pinchuk, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,877, discloses a stent of a polymeric material that may be employed with a coating associated with the delivery of drugs. Other patents which are directed to devices of the class utilizing biodegradable or biosorbable polymers include Tang et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,193 and MacGregor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,071. Sahatjian in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,121, discloses a coating applied to a stent consisting of a hydrogel polymer and a preselected drug; possible drugs include cell growth inhibitors and heparin. A further method of making a coated intravascular stent carrying a therapeutic material in which a polymer coating is dissolved in a solvent and the therapeutic material dispersed in the solvent and the solvent thereafter evaporated is described in Berg et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,650.
An article by Michael N. Helmus entitled “Medical Device Design—A Systems Approach: Central Venous Catheters”, 22nd International Society for the Advancement of Material and Process Engineering Technical Conference (1990) relates to polymer/drug/membrane systems for releasing heparin. Those polymer/drug/membrane systems require two distinct layers to function. Ding et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,556 described a process for coating a stent prosthesis using a biostable hydrophobic elastomer in which biologically active species are incorporated within a cured coating. In these coatings, the amount of polymer is relatively high, for example about 70% of the drug-loaded coating.
Thus, there remains a need for improved controlled delivery of a hydrophilic beneficial agent from a medical device, wherein the medical device reduces the burst effect and allows prolonged delivery of the beneficial agent without the side effects associated with some hydrophobic coatings. Also, there exists a need for a medical device with improved control of local release of two or more beneficial agents. Further, a need exists for a medical device that is capable of releasing a beneficial agent or agents immediately or soon after delivery followed by the controlled delivery of the same or other beneficial agents over prolonged time periods.
Previous drug eluting stents have been constructed to deliver therapeutic agents predominantly to the tissue immediately adjacent to the site of stent placement. The objective has been to control neointimal formation and allow the coronary vascular system to achieve rapid healing. Consequently, the bulk of the drug or drugs delivered is either present in the vascular tissue adjacent to the site of stent implantation, stays on the stent for prolonged periods, or is released into the blood stream. There is an unmet need for agents and devices which offer deep penetration of beneficial agents to tissues not immediately adjacent to the device. For example, delivery of a drug from a stent which not only delivers drug to the adjacent tissue, but also penetrates the myocardium and provides therapeutically useful doses of drug to a wide volume of tissue is particularly attractive.